Castiel a secret Destiel fan fiction writer
by Icyclear
Summary: I would laugh if this ever happened, which I doubt. But I'm sure it's possible in Castiel's dirty angel mind. I don't really say what Castiel writes, just that he's really good at it.


Late at night or when the brothers are gone for hours, Castiel uses Sam's laptop. For nearly a year, he secretly typed. He never let on that he even knew how to use the computer or an interest in writing. He'll just sit there and type without stopping for a brake. He just makes sure to hide any evidence of usage.

* * *

Sam and Dean drove into a town, which just so happened to have another 'Supernatural' convention with yet another case for them to solve and pretend not to be who they really are. Chuck and Becky talk with the boys and convinced them to sit in the Q & A. The Winchesters weren't thrilled about it, but they figured what harm could be done to watch Chuck get flustered by geeks. Some of the questions were funny or interesting. Sam even asked one, just to be a dick.

Chuck called on a girl, 16 or 17 years of age dressed as Sam, she stood up and asked, "Have you heard about that hot new slash writer? AngeloftheLord?" Others gasp. She goes on, "No one knows anything about this writer other than he or she is a hardcore Destiel fan." Sam and Dean look at each other awkwardly. Chuck finally answered her, "Yeah, I actually have. Deep stuff, yup." "Don't tell me 'Destiel' means what I think it does." Dean whispered. Sam raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Sorry dude."

Because they didn't have a clear lead on what they were fighting, Sam and Dean had to stay at the convention and heard many rumors about this AngeloftheLord fan fic writer from almost everyone. Whom ever he or she was, was more popular than the new set of books Chuck wrote about the brothers. Sam got curious and decided to look up the fan fiction they heard so much about. In between reading, Sam would look at Dean, laugh a bit to himself, and go back to reading. At the end, he closed the laptop and said, "Who ever is writing it is pretty good, as if this person's in our lives personally."

Dean didn't want to know. He did feel a bit tempted but his disgust prevented the urge to go further. He just wanted to get far away from this and never look back. A couple of fan girls ran with their PDAs to another group and said, "AngeloftheLord wrote again! Come see!" They gathered and swooned. Dean wanted to gag and Sam laughed, "Better than Wincest." Dean shot a dirty look at him, which made Sam laugh more, "I mean it, Dean. If it wasn't about you, you'd think it was hotter than porn." Dean looked at him funny, "Don't be naive, Sammy, nothing's hotter than porn."

Castiel offered his help but seemed rather distant, enjoying the convention, pretending to be a Castiel cosplayer. He also spent time on Sam's laptop without Sam noticing the whole time and made more fan girls swoon in near orgasm. Dean was on the fence if he wanted to read what's been written or not, he was thankfully able to keep himself from reading it; though it appeared that Sam was becoming a fan. "Are you really?" Dean asked as he saw Sam reading the newest AngeloftheLord fan fic, "I admit, I'm a fan. Are you sure you don't want to read it?" "I'll pass." Dean answered.

The ghost was identified, bones burned, there was nothing left to do, and Dean wanted to get the hell out as fast as possible. Sam and Dean get into the Impala after making sure everything was in it, and they drove off. "Too bad, we may never know who's writing all the sexy stories with you and Cas." Sam said matter-of-factly. Dean didn't satisfy Sam with a look, he kept forward, "I'll take my chances if I never hear of it again." "Too bad, good stuff." Sam responded. Dean glared at him, "Sam, say that again and I'll leave you behind." Castiel was sitting in the back, laughing at the bickering, enjoying the fact Sam became a fan of his.

* * *

**Probably not I imagined in my head but I thought this was fun to write and I would have a deeper love for Castiel if that was true. **


End file.
